1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foldable walking stick, and more particularly to an innovative walking stick with adjustable length and shock-proofing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A walking stick is mainly used to support the walkers by maintaining the balance of their bodies and driving the forward movement. To meet diversified user demands, some foldable or extendable walking sticks are developed with a shock-proofing mechanism, enabling it to prevent and reduce the vibration, while being stored and carried easier, depending on the adjustable length.
However, the existing walking stick is adjusted by inserting the second rod section into the hole of the first rod section. The second rod section is provided with a cylindrical locating pin, which has a straight locating section. The first rod section is provided with some locating holes of different heights, allowing for locking by the locating pin when inserting the second rod section.
The following shortcomings are observed during actual applications.
First, the locating pin is of a cylindrical shape, and the protruding locating section is straight, so the external diameter cannot be easily fixed. When this structure is inserted into the locating hole of the first rod section, a gap with the locating hole will lead to swinging motion, noise and poorer performance. In addition, there is a loose joint between the first and second rod sections, leading to poorer stability.
Second, the shock-proof mechanism on the stick is poorly structured such that the components are unstably assembled, leading to failure of shock-proofing.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.